


It's Been Ages Of Waiting Love

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst and Porn, F/M, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Liam isnt a big role, M/M, Mention of Ziam, Multi, Sexual Content, i guess, its a larry fic, its not really rape but some of you might consider it, larry stylinson - Freeform, only mention of Niall, starts with Zarry ends with Larry, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight problem between the Styles and Tomlinson family and all of a sudden Harry ends up in boarding school. When he finally returns, a lot of things have changed. Or maybe they haven't at all..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no clue what happened. This was suppose to be a one shot and then BAM! It turned into a longer story. I'm actually proud of it though so please read. I honestly have no clue what happened though!! Read the tags though, slight trigger warning I suppose.

Harry could say he grew up in a decent home. Sure his dad left when he was just seven and that put some damage on the family, but his mum still made sure he grew up in a great home. Well tried to really. His older sister, Gemma, was his role model. If she did something, Harry was behind her doing the same thing.

So when Gemma hit a rough patch when she was 16, his mum was worried for Harry. The first born always is the test child. If she did something wrong, Anne tried to keep Harry away from anything that had to do with what got Gem in trouble. He remembers Gemma crying a lot. He would wake up for school and see that Gemma wasn't going - its had been a week since she had gone. She was curled up in her blankets, crying. If she wasn't crying then she was sleeping. Harry would go downstairs to see if mummy was okay but she never was either. He remembers her crying a lot too. Harry was sent off to school with a kiss to the forehead and a mind racing. He just wanted to know what happened. 

When he would come home from school he would see that not much has changed. Mum had gone off to work but Gem would still be upstairs in her room. As if she hadn't moved the whole day. He finally got the courage to let Gemma know he was curious about her. Worried for her. He walked into her room and stood on her bedside. Her back was to him, but he could hear her sniffling. Harry had started to cry then because everyone was crying so something has got to be wrong. He’s the man of the house so he should be strong, but he was only 13. Gem had heard him and turned to him. 

“You’re always sad Gemma, I-I miss you. No one will tell me what's going on,” he had sobbed. She sniffled and wiped her tears telling him to crawl in with her. He had joined her under the covers and buried his face in her neck. 

“I'm so sorry baby. I miss you too Haz, j-just a lot going on that you wouldn't understand,” she mumbled to him. And that got him pouting because he was always told he was to young. He was to young to ride the Superman at the theme park, he was too young to fly to America by himself so when he said he decided would settle for just going to the park just down the street, but his mum still said he was too young. He was 13! Double digits! He is not too young.

“I'm not,” he hissed at her. Surely he should be being nice, she's upset and he isn't helping. “I'll understand Gem, please just let me help.” And then she explained to him that he couldn't help. No one could help really. She had choices to make though. “I can help make choices,” he pleaded and looked at her with sad green eyes. 

They had sat in silence for a good ten minutes until Gemma spoke back up. 

“The boy I was seeing, Louis, remember him?” she had asked. Harry nodded because of course he did. Mummy didn't like Louis Tomlinson. He was the neighborhood bad boy, the Styles’ neighbor, and Gemma’s boyfriend. Harry didn't mind him. Louis was nice to Harry. He even gave Harry chocolates sometimes, but he still was a bad influence on Gem. He dragged her to parties, got her drunk, even convinced her to try some drugs and eventually Gemma was doing it all willingly because she “loved him.”

“T-turns out he is gay. Know what that means baby?” she asked Harry quietly. Harry could tell she was holding in the sob. He knew how painful that was too because when his dad first left he cried a lot at night, but he had to be quiet so he did the silent sob where nothing gets let out. Feels like you didn't even cry, feels like you didn't get anything out it. It hurt and just made you tired.

“Means he likes boys,” Harry had concluded because that's what it meant, at least he thinks. He felt Gem nod, meaning he was right. 

“Thing is darling,” she continued, “I-I screwed up and now I'm expecting his baby.” And wow. Harry wasn't expecting that. No way. No wonder everyone was upset. Mummy doesn't like Louis, and Louis doesn't like Gemma anymore so its all just a mess. His sister is so young too. Harry had to make it better, that was his job as the man of the house. 

“W-we’re gonna be okay Gems. We get through everything. A baby is suppose to bring joy, you shouldn't be looking at all the negatives, I mean it seems all negative but there has to be some positives. You can't be sad anymore Gem, then everyone wins, but you.” Gemma pulled him into a tight hug and they both fell asleep crying. 

Things did change though and Harry took great pride in that. He liked to think it was because of his speech. Gem was out of bed and walking around doing things by the next day. He hadn't seen mummy crying today and even overheard mummy hugging Gemma and telling her that they were going to figure it all out. And it stayed like that for a while. They were figuring everything out. Until it got bad again and this time Harry didn't understand exactly what had happened. He had gotten home from school, walked because mummy forgot to pick him up. No one heard him come in so he snuck over to the kitchen where he heard Gemma and mummy talking.

“I know mum, I just-I'm allowed to miss my baby. I knew that was the only choice and it was mine but I miss her still. I had a name for her,” Gemma had explained.

“Which was?” he remembers his mum asking. 

“Rosalyn,” Gemma said. And that's when it hit harry because that's the name of the baby - Gems baby- and he helped think of that name. Why would the baby be gone all of a sudden? Why would Gem miss her? Harry hurried into the kitchen and looked at them. Anne looked at Harry, 

“oh Haz, honey I'm sorry I totally forgot. I had to drive Gemma somewhere and - did you walk?” 

“Why do you miss her? She should be right there,” Harry mumbled, pointing to his sisters stomach. 

“Oh honey, its confusing okay? Gem was so young, this was her choice.” his mum had put in. 

“Where is the baby?” Harry had asked and now he was holding back the tears. 

“Harry, I didn't want to tell you baby, but I got an abortion. It was the best choice for me. I'm-” and no. Harry knows exactly what that is. That's on the news all the time. What was his family thinking?

“NO! No, no, no! That's not fair to the baby! You made the mistake, it was your fault, you shouldn't have blamed her and killed her! That's horrible! If dad was still here he would have never had let that happen! How could you?” Harry had screamed. He dropped his bookbag and ran up to his room. The door slammed shut so he didn't hear Gemma break down. He locked the door and climbed out his window so he could sit on the roof. He had pulled his legs into himself and rested his chin on his knees. 

“What's wrong kid?” And Harry knew that voice. He was glaring at Louis before he even looked at him. Louis was standing on his front porch and looking at Harry.

“This, this is all your fault. All of it! If you weren't so stupid my family wouldn't be going through any of this! I hate you and everyone in this house but mostly you!” Harry had yelled at him. Louis looked at him shocked. 

“Woah kid, look feelings changed. I can't change myself just because your sister is into me,” Louis shrugged. 

“You didn't even know did you? She got pregnant and it was yours. She was yours, but then she went and aborted it!” Harry sobbed. 

“Your sister’s pregnant?” Louis asked.

“Was,” Harry shook his head, “was pregnant.”

And all of that was three years ago. Things didn't really seem to get better since he dropped the secrete to Louis that because problems between the Tomlinson and Styles family. So Harry was shipped off to a boarding school. His mom didn't want him around everything. His sister was sad all the time again and Louis was always yelling at her. Harry made it a bigger mess really. So at 13 his mum sent him to boarding school. Told him it was for the best. He hasn't been home in three years, but he was doing good. So childhood wasn't always okay, but life is good now. He even has a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Harry is now 16 and Louis is about 19

Harry stood in his childhood bedroom just kind of looking around. Three years, its been three years since he has been here and even though he thought he remembered what it looked like, he didn't. Its different. Its childish. He stayed at the boarding school for every holiday just because he didn't want to go home. Home wasn't the same. Home didn't feel like home much anymore. He snapped out of the daze and started putting all of his things away. He was staying for three weeks this summer break then he was heading out with his boyfriend Zayn. Harry, 13, met Zayn at school. The first day he got lost in the C wing looking for math when Zayn, 14, came along. He helped Harry to his class and that was kind of it. Zayn started taking Harry out and here they are, three years - two spent dating - and going strong. Speaking of which, Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and knew it was him. 

(5:03)  
Hows home babe? -Zee ^.^

Harry smiled and fell back on his bed to text back

(5:04)  
Miss you so much, this isn't even home anymore. I feel out of place:/ -Harry

He got a reply almost immediately. 

(5:04)  
Hey baby, its okay. You’ll warm up to it. I'm there in one week(: -Zee ^.^

(5:05)  
I know. Its the only thing getting me through this week:D -Harry

(5:07)  
It will come soon. Have fun darling, and just relax. Its your own family, not much has changed. Call me tonight:* -Zee ^.^

(5:08)  
Course, talk to you then:( -Harry

Harry stuffed his phone in his pocket before going downstairs. He heard his mum in the kitchen so headed that way. Robin and his mum were both in their starting dinner. Harry didn't even go to their wedding. He just doesn't think anything was the same when he yelled at his sister. He had barely talked after he found out about the abortion because he was so angry so when he left for boarding school, he wasn't on good terms with his family. Hence why he stayed there for so long. He rarely even called too. No more than once a month and never for long. When he came out to his mum though she was very kind. Told him she loved him no matter what and couldn't wait to meet Zayn. It was her idea that Zayn came over for a week while Harry was in Cheshire so she could finally meet him. Harry was hesitant but decided to give it a go since he met Zayn’s parents multiple times. Harry feels like she is more excited to meet Zayn then have Harry back home. 

“Dinner should be done in a few if you want to go in the backyard and swim or something,” his mum smiled at him. He nodded and walked out the back door and stood on the porch. They didn't have a back porch until Robin came and had one put in, along with an inground pool. 

He walked over to the pool and put his feet in. He relaxed back onto his hands, closing his eyes and looking up at the sky. The sun was setting but the weather was still warm because of the summer season. He was going over a plan in his head. He would go eat some breakfast, go running, take advantage of the pool to cool off, have a shower then lunch, maybe go visit the city, have dinner, then bed and repeat. Avoid the family as well as possibly then Zayn would join him soon and Zayn would take his mind off everything and he could show Zayn around as an excuse to not be home. Gemma was coming home the same day Zayn was so Harry was hoping he would arrive first. 

“Curly?” Harry jumped and looked over at the fence that said Tomlinson was leaning on. And woah, he didn't think they still lived next door. He looked over Louis carefully. He was much older, obviously. He had to be 19-20 by now. His hair was light feathery brown down in a fringe. He was leaning against the fence with his arms hanging on the Styles’ side. His whole left arm was littered with tattoos. He was short and Harry could tell he was standing on his tippy toes to be standing how he was. Harry glared at him because he still hated him. Still blamed him for everything. Louis laughed only making Harry frown harder.

“Its been years,” he commented. Harry shrugged and looked into the water where he was kicking his feet. “Why so long?” Louis asked sounding actually curious. 

“Didn't want to come home. Stayed away for a bit at my boarding school and traveling a bit,” Harry explained. Which was true. He and Zayn had visited London, went to Zayn’s hometown - Bradford, and even went to Ireland where they met a boy named Niall who they still talk to every once in a while. 

“Well you grew into some hot legged mess,” Louis chuckled. And no. It was bad enough that Harry had a very harmless -mind you- crush on him when he was younger and Louis was with Gemma but now made it worse. Louis was gay, and Harry was actually gay and Louis is not liked by his family. He was the cause of all this technically. He is the reason Harry doesn't feel at home in his own home. So with that Harry stood up and flipped Louis the bird before going inside. 

_

Harry awoke to his phone ringing and groaned reaching to find it on his desk. 

“Lo?” he answered. 

“Hi baby, did I wake you?” Zayn’s charming voice soothed him. He hummed and let the smile take over his face. 

“Yes, but I needed to get up anyway. I want to go for a run,” he explained looking at his clock - 10:12.

“God I don't miss those, I do miss you though,” Zayn chuckled. About halfway through their first year of dating Harry had convinced Zayn to start running with him in the morning. It worked because Zayn has trouble saying no to Harry. Zayn had no trouble keeping up with Harry, it was just the early hours, and the many miles, and then the feeling of not wanting to do anything for the rest of the day but knowing you have classes. That's what bothered Zayn.

“Miss you so much Zee,” Harry pouted. 

“Don't. You can't think about me cuz its family time now. But I'll be there in six days.”

“Always on my mind Zee, you've been by my side for three years. I'm having separation anxiety,” Harry giggled. Zayn laughed and Harry knew he had a fond look on his face. 

“What did you do yesterday?”

“You mean besides avoiding my family? Nothing. Unpacked then went into the back yard to relax. My neighbor bothered me though, of course. I literally hate him so much.” Harry hissed. 

“Wait, Louis? He still lives there?” Zayn asked. Of course Harry got around to telling Zayn everything when he arrived at boarding school, they told each other everything. “Best mates before anything” was what Zayn always said and it was true. 

“Guess so. Talked to me like my family didn't still hate him and him and I were friends. Said I looked good.” Harry explained. 

“What did you say?” Zayn asked but not with jealousy in his voice, just curiosity. 

“Flipped him the bird and walked away,” Harry shrugged. Zayn chuckled and after a few more minutes they hung up so Harry could go run. He changed into a pair of shorts and slipped into his yellow running shoes. He stayed in a plain white tshirt and pulled his hair back by a bandana. He went downstairs and looked in the kitchen. No one. He went in and grabbed a banana, eating it quickly before going out the front door. He decided he would run until he felt done then turn around. Few miles. 

Harry ran them easily, knowing he was at the three mile mark when he hit his old school. He stopped and looked around. This use to be his life. He remembers going to the cupcake shop - Annie’s cupcakes - all the time after his mum picked him up from school and he begged. He looked at it and saw it was still open, going strong. He turned and looked at the daycare he once went to. And the park and then his school. He ran over to the bleachers and took a seat as he started crying. He fumbled for his phone dialing quick.

“Zayn?” he whimpered as soon as the phone clicked. 

“Babe, hey Haz. What's wrong? You're crying, why?” Zayn asked a little panicked. 

“I-I d-don't know,” Harry mumbled, “went for a run and I'm at my old school. Just started crying. Can't breath.” Harry explained as he sucked in breaths. 

“Maybe baby, maybe you missed it. Yeah?” Zayn asked. Harry took another look around. It wasn't the same but it all kind of was. 

“Y-yeah,” he nodded as he took a shuddery breath.

“You okay lovie?” Zayn asked. Harry nodded even though he couldn't be seen. He laid his head in his hands taking a deep breath. 

“Yeah, just, I got a lot of things I need to do huh?” Harry asked. 

“I think so babe, you breathing though?” Zayn asked. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Harry mumbled. 

“Its alright - yeah Li, hold on - I got to go bae. Call me tonight?” 

“Course, love you,” Harry said trying to ignore the question at the tip of his tongue. Who was Li?

“Good, love you too. Bye,” Zayn said before hanging up. Harry looked at his phone as the screen slowly died to black. 

“That was cute,” Louis chuckled from behind Harry. Harry jumped and turned to glare at him. 

“If you could stop sneaking up on me that would be great,” he hissed. 

“Why you crying?” Louis asked ignoring what Harry had just said. Harry scrubbed at his face and groaned. 

“Nothing, I'm not. What are you even doing here?” Harry hissed. 

“What's your problem? I'll have you know that I come here all the time to kick the ball around. I'm not stalking you. Now, would you like to play with me?” Louis asked. 

“No,” Harry said getting up. 

“Why not? Know I'll beat you,” Louis smirked. 

“No that's not it. I should get home, my mum might be worried.” Harry shrugged. She could be, he doesn't know. 

“She's not home,” Louis pointed out. 

“How do you know?” Harry hissed. 

“I do live next door if you remember. Her car wasn't there when I left,” he shrugged. 

“She could be there now,” Harry pouted. 

“You still don't need to be there. Just kick the ball around with me,” Louis whined. 

“For the love of god, fine. But I'm shit at it.”

So they went to the field and played against each other and Harry didn't lie, he did suck. However, he did score a couple of times. By the time they finished it was 8-5 with Louis winning and the only reason the game had stopped was because they were making out. Louis had a tight grip on Harry’s cheeks like he was scared Harry was going to back out. Which he was, as soon as he figured out what the fuck he is doing and what's going on. Harry trailed his hands from Louis’ hips to up his chest. He gripped the shirt on Louis’ chest before pushing away. Louis groaned in frustration and walked back to Harry, pulling him back to him. 

“N-no, I can't. I'm taken,” Harry stumbled over his own words. He has always wanted this but its too late. Its always been too late for them. Never a good time. 

“Don't care,” Louis mumbled as he pulled Harry back to him to continue the kiss. Harry gripped his hip hard making Louis moan. 

“Tighter, I want bruises,” he whined as he moved to sucking on Harry’s collarbones. And oh that feels good. Harry dug his fingertips into Louis skin, knowing his prints would be there. Louis moved his hands down and went under Harry’s shorts, squeezing his bum. Harry stumbled closer and let his hands go up Louis’ torso. 

“Louis,” Harry whined.

“Want me to stop?” Louis whispered. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Was the thing running through Harry’s mind. Harry nodded but as he did so his mouth opened and a ‘no’ came out. Louis chuckled. 

“She will understand darling,” Louis mumbled as he pulled his hands from Harry’s bubble butt and cupped his dick. Harry moaned, 

“h-he”

“Always knew you’d be gay,” Louis whispered and sucked Harry’s neck hard. 

“We sh-should s-s-stop,” Harry whimpered.

“Come on baby, I wouldn't leave you hard. That would be rude of me. You're a bottom aren't you? Do you make your boyfriend top?” Louis asked. He continued palming Harry as he rocked his own cock against Harry’s thigh. 

“Don't-don't bring him up. Specially now,” Harry whimpered as Louis pressed hard making him cum. Louis followed soon after and they both stayed leaning on each other to catch their breaths. 

“Well thanks curly,” Louis chuckled before grabbing the football and going to his car. What? That was rude. Not only was it rude but now he is sad and alone. And he cheated on Zayn. 

_

“I have to talk to you,” Harry confessed later that night while on the phone with Zayn.

“Sounds serious,” Zayn coughed. 

“Yeah, well um, L-Louis got me off today and I guess I got him off too,” Harry explained. 

“Oh,” Zayn said, “well was it good? Did you give him a blow job or something?”

“N-no. He gave me a handjob but he just rutted against me,” he explained. 

“Well okay.”

“Aren't you mad? You should be mad. I'm sorry, I seriously hate him. I don't know what happened,” Harry mumbled. 

“Things happen its okay. And you hate him still so maybe it was just a one time thing. You didn't have sex so that's good. Just hope you enjoyed it.” Zayn chuckled. Harry didn't understand. Your suppose to be mad when someone cheats. 

“O-okay. Well I love you,” he sighed. 

“Love you too. Night babe. Five days.” 

“Five days.” Harry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbackkkkk please and kudos lovieesss


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest part of the whole story

“Hey mum, can we talk?” I asked as she started doing the dinner dishes. 

“Oh, of course Harry. Sit,” she smiled. Harry took a seat on the counter and watched as she continued the dishes. 

“I just- I don't know. I just want you to know that I was sorry and like still love you and everything. Obviously the family hasn't been the best for years but like I don't hold anything against you. I like where I am in life minus how this family is. I just wanted to tell you,” he shrugged. 

“Oh honey, I know. I do, I love you so much baby. I'm so glad you’re here, even if you do avoid me,” Anne chuckled as she hugged Harry. He squeezed her and smiled sadly. 

“No more though,” he explained. Anne nodded against his chest before wiping her tears and finished the dishes.

_

Harry was sat on the couch under a blanket and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He was happily watching Fast and Furious when he heard the click of the back door sliding open. He paused the movie and heard it close as well. And okay, that should be locked, but who the hell is about to come kill him. Harry got up and peaked into the kitchen. What the fuck?

“First off I don't know why you think its okay to just walk in uninvited and second off I want you out,” Harry hissed walking by Louis and opening the glass door waiting for Louis to leave. Harry could see Louis roll his eyes in the moonlight before going to him. Harry thought he won and Louis was simply leaving but then Louis was kissing him. But no, Harry would not allow it this time. 

He shoved Louis off so hard that Louis went right into the counter. The middle of his back hitting it hard. 

“Fuck you, and fuck off. You can't just leave me standing in the field after what we did and then come back today and think everything is okay. Its not. It was a mistake and will stay a mistake.” Harry whisper yelled. 

“Aww come on baby, I'm horny and just want you to fuck me.” Louis pouted and walked back to Harry. He locked his arms around Harry’s neck and smiled up at him. 

“Not happening. I have Zayn and he is all I need.” Harry hissed and tried pulling Louis' hands from him. 

“Zayn hmm? Did you tell him you were naughty?” Louis asked against the shell of his ear before biting said ear. Harry whimpered and his hands moved to Louis hips on their own record. He hummed a yes and Louis tsked. “Did he forgive you?” He asked as he slowly pulled Harry’s shirt over his head before sucking a nipple into his mouth. Harry hissed and clawed at Louis’ back. “Good boy. Mark me, all yours darling. Mark me as yours,” Louis smiled before moving to Harry’s left nipple. And half of Harry’s brain was working because he remembered Zayn but he couldn't stop. Not now. He has never topped but Louis bum is a sin and he wants in that. 

Harry backed them up to the kitchen counter. He turned Louis around and made him bend at the waist so Harry could get at his bum. 

“Christ,” Louis hissed, “just get your dick wet and push in. I'm lose,” Louis mumbled. Harry scoffed, 

“of course you are, fucking slut.”

“I didn't let someone fuck me then come to you you twat! I fingered myself this morning, now get on with it,” he was begging by the end. Harry followed Louis’’ instructions and spit on his hand to use as lube. He pushed in soon after and both of them groaned. Harry laid over Louis like a blanket for a minute because holy shit. He has been missing out. Louis is so tight and warm around him. It feels heavenly. 

“Shit Lou,” Harry moaned. 

“Shh baby, uh, yes. Feel so good. Move, good hard, please. Uh, uh, yes,” Louis whimpered as Harry started thrusting hard. 

“Feel so tight,” Harry mumbled. 

“Look at you. What would Zayn say? Uh, fuck yeah. Right there. Feels so good Haz. Been wanting this for so long.” That only spurred Harry on because he wants to make this good for Louis. Wants him to want more. 

“Almost there Lou,” Harry grunted and Louis agreed. They came together by the next minute with Louis’ dick untouched. Harry came right inside of Louis and pulled out when he could think correctly. Cum started dripping down Louis’ thigh but he was quick to use a finger to push it back into his hole and clenched it shut. Harry was dressed before Louis and was fixing his sweaty hair when Louis turned to look at him. 

“Should go. Uh, thanks. Bye,” he waved his hand a little before leaning up to kiss Harry briefly then hurried out the back door and over the fence to his yard. Harry stood there for a moment before turning to look at the clock and silently cursing because fuck, he was screwed. Literally. 

_

“Hey love, never called me last night,” Zayn yawned. Harry sighed into the phone,

“I know sorry. I was watching a movie but then um L-Louis came over and we just. Sorry.”

“Oh,” Zayn said, “did he, um, you know? Fuck you?” 

“No, I did.” Harry explained. 

“YOU TOPPED! WELL THIS IS GREAT! Did you like it? Can we do it when I get there?” Zayn asked cheerfully. 

“Okay. Course. You're not mad?” Harry asked. 

“Nahhh, now you have experience and we will have fun. Things happen. Still hate him though?” he asked.

“Think so,” Harry mumbled chewing on his lip.

“Good! Great! Okay, look I got to go. Love you and three days! Bye babe!” Zayn cheered as someone called for him before ending the call not allowing Harry to reply. Okay then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please loves, and kudos! Thanks so much guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. I seriously have no clue what happened. This was meant to be a one shot but I couldn't stop writing and idk. But this is where the "rape" scene is. I wrote it and honestly don't consider it rape. Just at one point its not consensual. Just be carefully lovies, but honestly everyone should be fine. But you guys judge that.

So the three days went by and really it wasn't eventful. Louis and Harry continued fucking. Zayn continued telling him “things happen” and that was it. Over the three days Harry fucked Louis in the Tomlinson’s back garden. In the Styles living room. Then in his bed. Harry didn't know what was going on. Figured everything would just go back to normal when Zayn got here. Louis made plenty of jokes about a threesome but Harry wasn't having any of that. So Zayn doesn't mind but if Harry knew Zayn was getting fucked by someone that wasn't him, he doesn't think he would be to happy. Call him a hypocrite if you must! 

Harry awoke to his phone vibrating hard against the bedside table. He reached over and looked a the time - 11:29 - before reading Zayn’s text.

(11:28)  
BE THERE IN 45 MINUTES! TODAY IS THE DAY!

Harry grinned happily before sitting up quickly as someone stormed into his room. He looked at Louis confused. Harry guessed that his family wasn't home or else Louis wouldn't have came up. He looked mad though, pissed actually.

“Lay down,” Louis hissed. Harry immediately did, frightened. Louis tore his clothes off before joining Harry on the bed and starting on his clothes. Harry found his voice when Louis ripped Harry’s shirt up over his head. 

“What's wrong? L-Lou, talk to me,” Harry begged. 

“Don't fucking talk,” Louis bellowed. Harry watched Louis as he loomed over him, moving him roughly. His pants and boxers were pulled away and Louis flipped Harry over. Its been more than a week since Harry has anything up there in a while so if Louis doesn't take his time it could hurt. Louis pulled Harry’s cheeks apart, looking. 

“You should be fine,” he hissed before spanking him hard and lubing himself up. 

“Louis, babe please. I need fingers first,” Harry whimpered. He only recieved another slap to the ass and Louis shoved in. Harry cried out in pain as Louis rocked into him. Harry was sobbing now because it was horrible. He has never been in so much pain. Harry went pliant, not even hard anymore as Louis used him to get off. It felt like forever until Louis came and pulled out of Harry.

Harry’s back ached and his bum burned, he was still crying. 

“Thanks so much, need that,” Louis mumbled and he sounded like he was back to himself making Harry cry harder. “Shit babe,” Louis jumped up and looked at Harry. “Oh god. Did I hurt you? I never wanted to hurt you!” 

“P-please just leave,” Harry begged when he found his voice. 

“No baby please,” Louis begged as he reached for Harry. This only caused Harry to jump and curl farther into himself. 

“Please,” Harry begged again. He didn't want to see Louis right now.

“Oh god, Harry. I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry, so so so sorry. I love you so much Haz. I'm just so sorry,” Louis mumbled as he started crying and getting dressed. He said another sorry before leaving Harry’s room. 

Harry pulled the blanket over him and he cried harder. 

_

Fifteen minutes later and Zayn was walking in. 

“Wakey wakey! I'm here!” he cheered. Harry didn't move from under the covers. He had just stopped crying and was busy trying to ignore the pain in his arse and the ache in his heart. 

“Haz?” Zayn asked as he stepped to the bed and pulled the blanket off of Harry. “Jesus, Haz, what's wrong?” Harry just shook his head and made grabby hands to him. Zayn hurried into the bed and started spooning him. 

“Missed you,” Harry whispered. 

“Missed you too angel, but you have to tell me what happened,” Zayn begged. 

“Louis - he just left. Rough. He was really rough and its been a while so it hurt.” Harry whispered trying so hard not to cry again. He already had a headache and just wanted to think of Zayn. Its just him and Zayn from now on. 

“Oh god, he hurt you? That fucking arse hole.” Zayn seethed. Harry was happy to finally get a reaction from Zayn about the Louis situation. He wished none of this happened but Zayn still cared so that's what mattered. “Can I check your bumhole sweetie?” Harry nodded and Zayn pushed him onto his stomach and spread his cheeks. He couldn't see any blood right away which was good. He licked his fingers making sure they were extra wet before pushing in and feeling around. “Nothing, thank god. You’ll just be sore for a bit lovie.” Harry nodded and Zayn got up. Harry decided he wouldn't mention Louis saying he loved Harry. Harry tells Zayn everything. He can keep that part a secret.

He found Harry a shirt and pair of sweatpants, helping him get into it. They slowly made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where Zayn started the tea. 

“You look lovely Haz, tanner. Your jog is paying off in more ways than one,” Zayn winked, making Harry blush. The kettle screamed so the boys set to making their teas before cuddling onto the couch. Zayn sat under Harry, Harry taking over Zayn’s lap. Zayn’s phone vibrated and he shifted to get it. He unlocked it and Harry was only able to read the beginning of the message before Zayn was locking his phone and shifting uncomfortably. Harry isn't stupid. Zayn didn't want him to see it. 

“Who was that?” he asked. 

“Liam, met him last week when I went home.” 

“Liam. Liam as in ex boyfriend Liam?” Harry asked. Zayn has definitely mentioned a Liam before. 

“Yeah we reconnected.”

“Why is he calling you baby and telling you he misses you?” Harry asked looking at Zayn. Zayn gulped. 

“Always been close love. I bet Louis called you pet names.” And that caused Harry to stand up quickly, even if it hurt to move that fast. 

“So you guys have been fucking and you didn’t tell me??” Harry yelled.

“WOAH, I was okay with you and Louis! Things happen!” Zayn called back. 

“No, you and Liam have chemistry and I told you right away! That's your ex! You don't fuck your ex! That means you still have feelings!” Harry cried out. 

“OH and you and Louis don't have feelings?” 

“I don't know, the point is, I told you and you tried keeping it from me. Maybe you should have just called me and told me you were breaking up with me instead of driving down here and pretending there isn't a boy waiting for you at home. Does he even know where you are?” Harry asked. 

“Told him I was coming to Cheshire for a week to see you,” Zayn explained. 

“Me as in a friend but not your boyfriend,” Harry concluded. Zayn only shrugged and Harry bit his lip. 

“I'll see you back at school Zee,” Harry mumbled before hurrying away and out the door. 

_

“Harry? My god have you grown!” Jay - Mrs. Tomlinson - smiled at Harry. 

“Louis home?” he asked.

“Oh yes but he is very upset right now. Came home angry, left, then came back crying. I don't think he is up for visitors,” she explained. 

“I know, its important though,” Harry explained. She looked at him worriedly before stepping aside and letting him in from the front porch. It was raining so he was a little wet. She shut the door and pointed up the stairs, telling him it was the second door on the right. Harry hurried up the stairs and paused at the door. To knock or not is the question. He put his ear to the door but was met with silence. So he opted to not knock. He didn't want to wake Louis if he was asleep. He slowly opened the door and peaked in. His eyes fell on the bed. Empty. He looked around the room. Empty. He finally looked at the porch and could see Louis sitting in the rain with his legs dangling from the porch. He wasn't up there when Harry ran over so Harry knew Louis didn't know he was there. Harry closed the door behind him quietly before hurrying out onto the porch. 

“Mum, I don't want to talk about it.” Louis mumbled and wiped at his face. 

“Good because I have a lot to say,” Harry explained. Louis turned around quickly and looked at him. Louis followed Harry as he took a seat next to him, wincing a bit. The sound made Louis close his eyes tightly. The rain was coming down hard as they watched Zayn exit the Styles house and jump into his car. 

“He is very pretty,” Louis whispered. Harry shrugged,

“so are you.” Louis sniffled and looked at him. “We broke up. He came a little after you left. He was acting totally normal and was cuddling me on the couch. His ex boyfriend texted him and said he missed him. No, shush. Liam, is his name. They were fucking the whole week we were. So he cheated and I mean, I did too but I told him and he wasn't mad. Didn't even care. He told Liam that he was visiting a friend here. He was trying to keep us both as boyfriends. Player really,” Harry scoffed. 

“I'm sorry Harry, just another shitty thing to add to this day,” Louis whispered. Harry nodded and looked down at Louis’ hands. 

“I'm not even upset and I should be, but even though I love him, he’s my best mate, but I knew we weren't going to last. Two years was a surprise really. Not the point really though. The worst thing is that the whole time I was fighting with him my heart was aching to just be with. Like it knew that if I didn't have Zayn then I could finally have you because I've wanted you since you were with my sister which is horrible. Just horrible because I don't know what to do. I love you, too, so you know. But you hurt me. Really bad Lou and you wouldn't talk to me. You scared me. I don't mind when I'm being roughed around but like, that wasn't okay. And even after that it took all I had to just ask you to leave because you were the only person I wanted holding me in the moment but you were the one who hurt me. I-I can get past that though, if you want to try. I can and we can try something. But now I'm worried because maybe you didn't even mean to say you love me. You meant as a brother didn't you? Or as an apology? So I just confessed my love to you for no reason really,” Harry said chuckling a bit. 

But it didn't last long because Louis was on him and pushing him down so he could straddle Harry’s waist and kiss him senseless. 

“I'm so sorry, so sorry baby. Never do it again. Didn't mean to, love you, love you, baby so sorry,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips. Harry smiled and pushed Louis away. 

“You have to talk to me if we are going to figure this out, you can't scare me like that again.” Louis only nodded vigorously before crashing their lips together again. 

“We have to figure something out about your family though. They still hate me,” Louis explained. 

“Its been years. You won't get anywhere holding grudges in life especially when it hurts someone you love.” Harry whispered looking up at Louis then the rain falling down on them. 

“Weird to think that I'm the uncle of your unborn daughter and now with our relationship it’s like I'm her step father,” Harry mumbled still watching the sky. Louis chuckled and leaned down, burying his face in Harry’s neck. 

“Don't ever say that again. That's weird. But you will make a great father someday,” Louis smiled kissing his neck. 

“To your babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it! Feedback please and kudos! I actually liked this so, but I wrote it in one night so tell me what you think! I know the ending was bad but it really needed to end haha. Oh if you want you can follow my Instagram and Wattpad which are both stylinson_sluts. Also if you want my tumblr its royal-stylinsonsluts and I take writing requests on that so yeah. Thanks guys. Love you all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So since it was suppose to be a one shot but I put it into multiple chapters, Im just going to post all the chapters tonight. Okay(: feedback pleaseeeeee


End file.
